The term “3D printing” refers to a group of additive manufacturing processes, in which 3D objects are created layer upon layer using unreinforced resins, resins containing short fibers, metal, paper, etc. Several different types of 3D printing systems have been developed, including systems that are based on material extrusion, material jetting, direct energy deposition, etc. Current applications of 3D printing systems include rapid prototyping (RP), as well as distributed manufacturing of replacement parts and other low volume products. The ability to produce individual parts based on dataset representations of the desired objects, and without the use of specialized tools or molds, offsets the slow production speed and high production costs that are associated with 3D printing.
Unfortunately, printed 3D objects that are made from thermoplastic or thermoset polymer resins do not possess sufficient mechanical strength or durability to be used in semi-structural or structural applications. Of course, using a resin that contains short reinforcement fibers does improve the mechanical properties of plastic 3D printed objects, but the extent of this improvement is limited by the nature of the 3D printing process itself. On the other hand, printed 3D objects that are made from metal have a much higher mechanical strength and durability. That being said, the cost of metal 3D printing systems is still very high compared to the plastic 3D printing systems. Further, the use of molten metal in the manufacturing process creates a need for more elaborate safety and fire suppression equipment.
A different type of additive manufacturing process is based on automated tape laying (ATL) or automated fiber placement (AFP). For instance, manufacturing processes based on ATL or AFP machines are currently being used in the production of advanced composite parts, such as for instance aircraft components. In such processes, an ATL or AFP machine places fiber reinforcements on a mold or mandrel in an automatic fashion. More particularly, these machines use thermoset or thermoplastic pre-impregnated materials in the form of tapes or tows to form composite layups. For instance, ATL machines use one or more tapes each having a width between about 75 and 300 mm, whereas AFP machines use a number of small width tows that are typically less than about 8 mm wide. As such, ATL achieves a much higher deposition rate compared to AFP, but also produces much more waste. The ATL and AFP processes are capable of forming components with very high mechanical strength, and that are suitable for semi-structural and structural applications. Unfortunately, a specialized mold or mandrel is required for each component that is produced, which increases the production cost in rapid prototyping or low volume applications.
It would be beneficial to overcome at least some of the above-mentioned limitations and disadvantages.